Slug Man
Igor I. Dmitri, also known as Slug Man, is the head of the notorious Slug Gang. Igor and his family moved to Dayton, Ohio from Russia when he was a young child and survived the meteor shower that destroyed the city in 1997. His parents were very involved in the rebuilding of the city. As Igor got older, he got a lot more aggressive to the point that he killed his own parents. Igor learned to use his power of mind transfer when he accidentally entered his mother's body after he killed her. He then went on a killing spree to practice his power. In the year 2017, Igor murdered Avocado "Avo" and Cheri Fresh. He killed them looking for research papers that may lead to a Fountain of Youth formula. When Igor reached his twenties he joined the Slug Gang, the only crime syndicate in New Dayton. He worked his way up the ranks eventually becoming the leader and claiming the title of "Slug Man". In the year 2040, Slug Man murdered Dante Corral, a former associate of Avo and Cheri Fresh looking for more of the Freshes' research. Due to the investigation of journalist Francisco Medallion and Avo and Cheri's son Officer Mango Fresh, a new hire to the New Dayton Police Department, Slug Man was arrested and convicted for the murder of Corral. After being thrown in prison, Slug Man hung himself appearing to be dead to the world. In reality he entered a new body waiting for him at his secret base in the basement of the Cobalt Arcade Club in New Dayton. Slug Man has many clone bodies of himself provided by an unknown source. When he is ready to enter a new body, he either kills himself or allows himself to die so he can enter a new clone body. Slug Man is now after the Golden Midget, a mythical being whose DNA is rumored to carry the cure for the highly lethal Hyper Pox virus, Slug Man believes the Golden Midget's DNA is also the missing ingredient for Avo Fresh's Fountain of Youth formula. Slug Man wants this formula because he has grown tired of dying over and over. Looks Slug Man is a Russian-American male. He has unique green skin, green eyes, and shaved black hair. A distinguishing feature of Slug Man is his goatee beard and a moon shaped scar on his forehead over his left eye. Slug Man's standard attire includes black sunglasses, suit jackets, silk button-up shirts, dress slacks, loafers, and gold rings and chains. However, Slug Man is known to wear a ski mask, gloves, a trench coat, and combat boots when needed. He always carries several guns, knives, and brass knuckles hidden in his jackets and pants. Personality Slug Man enjoys money and the power it provides. He is unofficially the wealthiest man in the United States. He has no bank record of all of his money but instead keeps it all in gold bars, jewels, and priceless artifacts. What digital money he has is under many different false names. Slug Man also likes wearing sunglasses. He will wear them indoors and even at night. Slug Man is prone to ramble and even mumble to himself, usually when coming up with a new business plan or scheme. His latest scheme involved him buying the highest rated club in New Dayton, the Cobalt Arcade Club, which acts as his personal headquarters away from the Slug Gang. Slug Man is however very impatient and may kill one of his own should they annoy him too much. Slug Man is very devious and is not troubled by the deaths of his followers and underlings in the Slug Gang. His top enforcer is Gooch the Gorilla, a man in a gorilla mask who believes himself to be an actual gorilla. Gooch acts as Slug Man's personal body guard. Slug Man also loves to kill and put his mind into his victims' heads. Powers and abilities Slug Man is a powered, a human born with at least one superhuman ability. His powers include Mind Transfer, Shape Shifting, and Enhanced Strength. Mind Transfer allows Slug Man to transfer his mind and memories into a another body while retaining all of his powers and skills, which grants them a variation of Immortality. Slug Man has lifeless, empty bodies for his minds to possess should he be killed or can temporarily possess a comatose/brain-dead person then return to his own body. However, he cannot possess a fully functioning person. Shape Shifting allows Slug Man to take on the form of inanimate objects (furniture, food, tools, toys, etc.) to hide in plain sight. Enhanced Strength allows Slug Man the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of a regular human, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner for Slug Man. He can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Behind the scenes Slug Man's looks are based on that of actor Tom Hardy. Category:Characters Category:Slug Gang Category:Bad Guys Category:Powered